1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a lower profile card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Utility Pat. No. 202217811U issued on May 9, 2012, discloses a card edge connector including an insulative housing, a row of first terminals and a row of second terminals. A first elastic portion of each first terminal extends forwardly from a first retaining portion to a first contacting portion without folding and a second elastic portion of each second terminal extends forwardly from a second retaining portion to a second contacting portion without folding. The first and second elastic portions both extend along a non-back folding line so as to reduce the height of the first and second terminals which can synchronously reduce the thickness of the card edge connector.
However, the height of the connector is desired to be lower and lower in nowadays, therefore, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.